Heaven
by angelcutepie
Summary: He left two important loved ones behind. Both very special. Especially one little girl, who misses him every single day. So much, that she talks to him every night before she goes to bed. One-Shot.


**Author's Notes: Hi guys :) It has been a loooong time since I've done anything on this site; update stories, upload something new...it's just been a while since I've been on here, period. .-. Well, the reason for that is because honestly, I've lost interest in writing stories aswell as reading them. BUT don't worry, I'm going to pick back up, though it might take a while. I have a whole lot to catch up on, so just bear with me. **

**I'm working on updating Endless Summer again and soon CWOHS2. And since I haven't written anything in forever, I wrote this quick little one-shot to test my writing skills to make sure I didn't lose them xD Hopefully I didn't. So this one-shot is pretty random, it only took me an hour to write up.**

**I'm going to explain this one-shot a bit. First, it's a songfic and the song is sad, I cried a little when I heard it. It's called: _Heaven 9-11 remix _by Dj Sammy. I suggest you listen to it before reading so you can hear the little girl talking in the song, so you can get the feel of this one-shot. Actually for the version I used (which is important - I don't want anyone thrown off) follow these directions, it's very simple xD. **1) Go to youtube. 2) Type in **Kaila Kawasaki - Heaven. **3) It should be the second choice, with a little girl in white lifting her leg up. And click on it and listen to the song. **It's a little girl dancing to the song, and I like the version she's dancing to better. But if you want to listen to the whole song, just type in Heaven 9-11 remix by Dj Sammy...but that's not the version I used.**

**Anyway, I used what the little girl said in the song for what the little girl will be saying in this one-shot :)...and what she's saying is in **_italics_ **so you know that those words are from the song.**

**There isn't really Pearlshipping in here, but you can tell it's pearlshipping once you read it. It's just not much mentioned...basically nothing fluffy. Just a heads up. **

**Uh, yeah, I think that's it :) So enjoy, I guess xD**

**Ariana - 6 years old  
Dawn - 31 years old  
Ash - **

* * *

_"It's been a year, daddy. I really really miss you. Mommy says you're safe now. In a beautiful place called Heaven."_ The little girl said as she gazed out of her window. Her little blue eyes glistened as she studied the twinkling stars in the dark sky. Her arms rested on the windowsill while she was sat on her knees, her face tilted up, looking at the various stars.

_Oh thinking about our younger years_

_"We had your favorite dinner tonight,"_ she said softly smiling. Ariana would never forget her father's favorite meal: Baked chicken with a light gravy sauce poured smoothly over it, yellow rice also topped off with a little gravy to give it more flavor and mixed vegetables.

_It was only you and me_

Ash and Dawn would make her sit at the table until she finished eating the carrots she'd pick over. Though, on most occasions, Ash would finally allow her to throw the bits of carrots away after he'd see her silently letting the tears stream down her face. He'd pick her up and tell her she didn't have to eat them, much to her happiness. Then she'd hug him, jump down from his arms and run upstairs to play in her room.

Dawn was always around when Ash was throwing away their little princess's plate and she'd glare at him for letting her get off the hook. Dawn didn't like when food was wasted and she wanted to teach Ariana that she should always eat her vegetables to grow big and healthy.

_We were young and wild and free_

_"I ate it all up," _the tiny bluenette said with pride and a smile on her face. _"Even though I don't like carrots." _

_Nothing can take you away from me_

Her little blue eyes continued to peer up into the sky as she thought of something to tell her daddy next.

_"I learned how to swim this summer," _she said, hoping her dad would be proud of her.

_We've been down that road before_

Her heart ached when she suddenly remembered the time Ash told her he was going to teach her how to swim. _"I can even open my eyes." _She widened her pretty light eyes for emphasis and smiled weakly.

_But that's over now_

_"While I'm under water..." _

_You keep me coming back for more _

Her little smile vanished as she selected a star that she assumed was her father's star and stared at. She pursed her lips together and continued to focus on the star as if she were having a staring contest with it.

_"Can't you see me?"_ she asked quietly. Her eyes began to water with the feeling that her daddy really wasn't the star that she was gazing intently at. Though, her mother had told her on the night of Ash's funeral that he was a star in the sky and was always watching her. Reminding herself of that conception, she wiped her eyes.

_I'm finding it hard to believe  
You're in heaven_

_"I started Kindergarten this year," _her little voice whispered. She could still remember from a year ago when Ash told Ariana he loved her and that he couldn't wait for her to start Kindergarten. He told her - _promised -_ he would be there with her on the first day.

_Love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
You're in heaven  
_

At this point, she was fighting back her tears. _"I try not to cry." _

_I've been waiting for so long_

_"Mommy says it's okay." _On several occasions, Ariana walked in on Dawn crying as she held a picture of the three of them; Ash, Dawn, and Ariana. She always knew why her mother was crying, which would bring her to tears, too. Dawn would scoop the tiny girl up in her arms, placing her on her lap so Ariana could bury her face in her mother's chest and cry.

Dawn always told her it would be okay. _They_ would be okay. That Ash wouldn't want them crying and grieving, but he'd want them to move on with their lives and be happy. But it was so hard for the both of them.

_For something to arrive  
For love to come along_

_"I know you don't like it when I cry." _Ariana wiped her eyes with her little hand balled up as she spoke. _"You never wanted me to be sad. I try daddy but it hurts." _

No longer could she hold the tears back. Little droplets rolled one by one down her cheeks as she spoke with her dad. Remembering him always made her miss him more and more. She wished he could come back to her and her mother. But she knew it would never happen. She knew he was gone forever.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear a little creaky noise from behind her.

_You're all that I want_

_"Is it true you're not coming home?" _her voice cracked as she asked her question. _"Maybe someday..."_

_I'm finding it hard to believe  
You're in heaven_

_"I can visit you in heaven, okay?"_

Ariana let out a light yawn and rested her head on her folded arms, as she slowly grew tired. "_It's time for me to go bed now," _she whispered, _"I sleep with the light on just in case you come home...and kiss me goodnight. I love you so much." _Slowly, Ariana closed her eyes with the thoughts of Ash, Dawn, and her together once again. As a family.

An older blue-haired woman slowly opened her daughter's door, making a light creaking noise in the process. A small smile curved her delicate lips and her eyes immediately begin to tear up. She knew what her sweet, little girl was doing. She was talking with Ash, like she did every night before she went to sleep.

Suddenly, the memories came flooding back to her. The memories of when she first met Ash, how they had became friends and soon eternal lovers. She still remembered the day he proposed to her. The day they were married. The day when she first held Ariana's small body in her arms, with Ash right there beside her gazing over her shoulder. That was the day they became an official family. A great day of Ash and Dawn's lives to be blessed with such a beautiful baby girl who took on most of Dawn's features but inherited Ash's personality.

The only horrible memory that came to mind was the day Ash left Ariana and her behind _forever. _The pain shot back through her as if it were only yesterday. She remembered all the nights when she'd cry herself to sleep with the only closest thing to Ash; Ariana.

She was so happy to have her little girl with her. Without Ariana, Dawn didn't think she'd be able to continue on like she'd been doing. Ariana would be there to pick her up when she was feeling really sad. This always brought a smile to Dawn's face. She'd never think a six year old girl would be making _her_ feel better.

Dawn saw that Ariana had layed her head down and she could see her eyes closed. Quietly, Dawn made her way into Ariana's room, walking toward her, and scooped her up gently into her arms. Ariana stirred a little as Dawn gently tucked her in the sheets and layed a soft, sweet kiss her forehead.

Smiling, Dawn walked back to the windowsill and stared up at the sky, focusing on one star like Ariana had done. Closing her eyes, to keep the tears sealed behind her eye lids, Dawn let out a breath and whispered, "I miss you, Ash. I love you."

Ariana sniffled softly in bed, with tears trying to push open her eyes. She whispered quietly to herself, hoping that Ash would hear her,

_"I miss you, daddy."_

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well yeah, that's it. Urgh, I /know/ many people won't read this, but for the people who do please give me some feedback. What'd you think of it? You know, the usual things :) I'm not even going to lie, I may delete this after a few weeks, but do please leave a nice little review :)**

**Er, again, sorry guys for the long hiatus. Like I said, I've lost interest in reading and writing. But I am slowly picking it back up though. So no worries ;p **

**Well, I am finished here...**

**I hope you've all been doing well ^_^ and I hope everything's going fine for everyone. Thank you to all who've read this little one-shot and those of you who are going to review ^_^ Your reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**- Angel _o/**


End file.
